Reed Richards (Earth-121698)
Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, is a superhuman who possesses the power of elasticity. Reed is also the leader of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Brilliant mathematician and physicist, Reed Richards is a humble genius and gifted idealist. Reed has always reached for the stars and would do anything to fund his lifelong dream of an experimental space mission; including cutting a last-ditch, no-win deal with Victor von Doom. But one tiny miscalculation turned into tragedy when a brutal cosmic storm battered the spaceship and its crew. The cosmic rays left Reed the ability to bend, stretch and expand his body in any imaginable way. Reed holds himself responsible for the accident which transformed the Four, and he wraps himself around his work to reverse their condition. The exposure to the cosmic cloud has brought out the worst in Victor von Doom. He has turned Ben Grimm against Reed, convincing him that Reed is responsible for Ben's hideous appearance. Slowly Ben realizes that Victor is out to ruin Reed and unites with his friends to stop him. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm; now the Fantastic Four; battle against their new, electrified enemy, Dr. Doom. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Accustomed to being pulled in different directions, Mr. Fantastic works to realize his potential as boyfriend to Sue, scientist to humanity, and leader to the Four. As the Silver Surfer races around the globe wreaking havoc, the Fantastic Four unravel the mystery of the Silver Surfer and confront the surprising return of their mortal enemy, Dr. Doom. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Elasticity:' Reed has been shown to able to expanding any part of his anatomy at least 1000 feet. He is able to stretch, deform, expand, compress, flatten and inflate the structure part of his body. This has granted him enhanced mobility by shape-shifting his body via stretching or springing his body. He is capable of shape-shifting himself into anything. This makes it impossible to restrain him as he can easily slip out of seemingly form of any restraints. **'Shape-Shifting:' Reed's elasticity grants him shape-shifting, he can wrap himself around people (such as Ben and Dr. Doom) shape-shift into a ball or just simply shape-shift his hands into fist like weapons. He is capable of stretching far to prevent the London Eye from collapsing. *'Contracting:' Using his elasticity; Reed is capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway with it was locked. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reed's powers; he is almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' For obvious reasons, Reed is flexible; capable of twisting and bending his body in an superhumanly fashion. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Reed is considered the greatest mind ever born, and by how easily he is able to formulate a battle strategy for Doom and the Silver Surfer it's no surprise. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to his superhuman elasticity; Reed is an excellent fighter, as he is able to fight the Thing with no problems even though he is physically superior in every way; except for flexibility. Relationships *Susan Richards/Invisible Woman - Wife. *Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Friend and brother-in-law. *Ben Grimm/The Thing - Best friend and ally. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Friend turned enemy; deceased. *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned ally. *H.E.R.B.I.E. - Creation. Appearances/Actors *Story series (2 films) **Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Ioan Gruffudd **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Ioan Gruffudd Behind the scenes *George Clooney, Hugh Jackman, Brendan Fraser, Dennis Quaid, Alexis Denisof and Patrick Wilson were all considered for the role of Reed Richards before Ioan Gruffudd was cast. *During filming, Ioan Gruffudd was so excited about showing his parents that he was working on a big budget Hollywood production. Unfortunately, the day they went to visit him, he was filming an elevator scene. Trivia *Like the Thing's body, Mr. Fantastic is indestructible making him as stretchy and strong as rubber. *In a deleted scene from Fantastic Four, Reed asks Sue Storm if she wants him to be more virile and assumes Wolverine's shape by modifying his facial structure. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' mr.wolverine.jpg|Reed changing his face structure to look like Wolverine. 2005_fantastic_four_016.jpg|Reed trying to figure out how to reverse Ben's mutation. Reed lab.jpg|Reed in his lab. Reed lab 01.jpg|Reed in his lab. ff.png|Mr. Fantastic using his stretching powers after an encounter with Dr. Doom. Reed frozen.jpg|Mr. Fantastic frozen. Mr--Fantastic-1-ioan-gruffudd-216193_500_750.jpg|Mr. Fantastic. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CTC-1774-image4.jpg|Promotional Image. Mr. Fantastic05.jpg|Promotional Image. mrfantastic-poster.jpg|Promotional poster. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' FFBaxterBldg-FF2.jpg FFTracksSilverSurfer-FF2.jpg FFJapan-FF2.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Reed and Sue FF2.jpg|Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Fantastic_four_silver_surfer_08-2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Mr. Fantastic poster FF2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Mr-fantastic.jpg|Promotional Poster. See Also *Mr. Fantastic Category:Fantastic Four (2005) characters Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Public identities Category:Heroes Category:Earth-121698 Superhumans Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-121698 Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray